rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Street Performers Pick on Me/Transcript
* Rebecca Parham: So if you've been to Disney World or Disneyland like two times, you're familiar with Disney street performers or straightness fear as I understand it's now being called now. I'm not talking about the face characters of the furries; That's a category all its own. I'm talking about the citizens of Main Street the citizens of Hollywood and any other act that you find playing out on the streets of a Disney park. Now I happen to come from a Disney loving family so much so that I've lost track of how many times I've been to Disney World. I've been around the Wynn Avista block and trust me when I say I love Disney street performers if we're walking down Main Street at Magic Kingdom and I hear the dulcet tones of the dapper Dan's the day is officially put on hold. I don't care Space Mountain has a 20-minute wait dapper day interesting grim grinning ghosts and it ain't even Halloween season the part of the gimmick of Disney Street miss fear is audience participation pulling some poor schmuck from the audience to half-heartedly participate in the shenanigans and the moment I roll up to the party, I'm a blip on these guys radar. They all simultaneously feel a disturbance in the force and look each other like the sacrificial lamb has arrived. I'm a target for two reasons: One, I'm a theater brat and performers can smell each other from a mile away, and two, I'm the idiot in the crowd that actually looks like they're having a good time biggle dopey grin. So basically, I look like I can take it pull me from the crowd and I'm not gonna make a harassment claim added bonus sometimes. I make the act better case and point one time a couple years ago, I was at the Magic Kingdom and I was just farting around on Main Street. I got some ice cream and noticed that the citizens of Main Street route and about now the reoccurring characters on Main Street are the dapper Dan's the fire chief and at least two older suffragettes style ladies. There might be more characters on that shore and they were all out singing songs with a four-piece brass band behind them. I stood up close to the front and I'm enjoying my ice cream and the show then suddenly they all start singing supercalifragilistic expialidocious. Oh, and you know me, I start singing right along with them even bouncing up and down on my toes a little bit like a dork. And as they end a chorus, the fire chief and I make eye contact. There was a very decisive look that came across his face. He pointed at me and said: * Fire chief: "Do you know the first verse?" * Rebecca Parham: Little stunned by the question. I said: "Oh, yeah!" and he said: * Fire chief: "Come here, you're singing it." * 'Rebecca Parham:' Before I knew it, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up in front of everybody to sing the first verse of this song. Now most people would lock up, shrink away have a bad case of performance anxiety, but this... this was it. My time had come, and I sang that first verse like the ostentatious little attention star theater kid that I am. I scream at all the audience, loved it, and I was even getting some surprise smiles from the other performers. And after they were done with their show, I went up to them and I told them: "Thank you so much for such a great time." and they were very complimentary and sweet, and even the fire chief leaned in surreptitiously and asked me: * Fire chief: "Do you work here?" * Rebecca Parham: I told him: "I've been to Disney World so many times that I might as well-". * cream scoop drops Category:Transcripts